What If I am Still Alive?
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Uchiha tidak bisa menangis—dulu, aku percaya kalimat itu. Sampai tujuh puluh sembilan hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya menangis untuk kali pertama—dan ia terus menangis hinggga hari ini, setiap hari. Setiap malam./"Hei, bagaimana jika aku masih hidup? Apa kau tidak akan semenyedihkan ini?"/"S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Title:** _What if I am Still Alive?_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Angst_ | **Rated:** _K+_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#55_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

 _Uchiha tidak bisa menangis_ —dulu, aku percaya kalimat itu. Sampai tujuh puluh sembilan hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya menangis untuk kali pertama—dan ia terus menangis hinggga hari ini, setiap hari. Setiap malam.

"Hei, bagaimana jika aku masih hidup? Apa kau tidak akan semenyedihkan ini?"

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Sasuke tidak ada di mana-mana. Kamar _flat_ -nya kosong dan hampa. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang berdetik dan suara gesekan tiap aku mencoba bergelung lebih dalam di atas selimut. Aku khawatir. Di luar hujan deras dan di dalam sini gelap sekali.

Oh, tidak. Bukan.

Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir soal hujan di luar, karena di dalam sini aku aman—bebas dari kebasahan. Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan kegelapan, karena aku masih mampu melihat. Gelap sama sekali bukan masalah.

Satu-satunya masalah yang membuatku gelisah adalah ketiadaan Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda pemilik kamar _flat_ ini.

Ia sudah pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali hingga malam begini. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang mungkin dilakukannya di luar sana. Apa dia bersenang-senang? Atau mungkin tersesat? Mungkin di— _krek_

Suara kunci kamar di buka dari luar membuatku menegakkan kepala, melongok dari atas selimut tebal tempatku bergulung.

Itu dia—Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda pucat berambut hitam dengan mata legam dan ia kebasahan—sangat basah. Bajunya kuyup, meninggalkan genangan air di ambang pintu tempatnya berdiri. Ia sedang menyeka rambutnya yang lepek dari wajah, tanpa banyak kata berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bekas ia melintas meninggalkan jejak-jejak air, seolah membentuk lintasan panjang yang membelah di sepanjang kamar.

Ia tetap berada di dalam sana selama sepuluh menit, hingga ia keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggang. Tetes air tampak masih menuruni ujung rambut dan mengalir hingga ke dada bidangnya yang pucat. Sasuke tidak ingin repot-repot mengeringkan rambutnya, ia hanya terus berjalan menuju lemari kemudian membuka pintu.

Lalu mengenakan kaus _pink_ longgar dan celana merah panjang.

Di waktu-waktu biasa, aku mungkin akan mengejek selera baju rumahnya. Warnanya sama sekali tidak koheren—dan yang lebih penting, sama sekali bukan Sasuke.

Ia terlihat menggelikan dan aku seharusnya tertawa—tapi aku tidak bisa.

Ini bukan situasi biasa. Melihatnya seperti ini justru membuatku sedih. Hatiku hancur— _itupun kalau aku masih bisa dibilang memiliki hati._

Sasuke kacau. Uchiha yang terkenal karena kesempurnaannya, kini berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dan baju paling menggelikan di dunia.

Aku tidak bisa tertawa, justru aku ingin menangis—tapi sayang tidak aku tidak punya air mata— _lagi_.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan, menghampiriku, tapi ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu di sebelahku—sebuah pigura.

Pigura kayu sederhana, dengan gambar seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ panjang yang tengah tertawa—itu aku—aku yang dulu.

Sasuke mengelus pigura itu, tidak ada satu katapun yang diucapkannya. Tapi matanya berair, ia sedang sedih lalu menangis.

 _Uchiha tidak bisa menangis_ —dulu, aku percaya kalimat itu. Sampai tujuh puluh sembilan hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya menangis untuk kali pertama—dan ia terus menangis hinggga hari ini, setiap hari.

Sasuke selalu menangis tanpa suara—tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, kecuali tetesan air asin yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Dan Sasuke terus seperti itu, meneteskan air mata setiap malam hingga jatuh terlelap di tengah malam.

Hujan sudah lama berhenti, suhu sedikit menghangat dan Sasuke hampir tidak tergerak dalam tidurnya. Dadanya naik turun, menarik napas dengan halus. Kerutan samar menghias tengah alisnya—kurasa kerutan itu sering menghias di sana akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak mendengkur, tapi ia tidur dengan nyenyak—tanpa mimpi. Karena jika sampai ia bermimpi, aku yakin ia akan bermimpi buruk—seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Aku beringsut, duduk. Setelah hampir empat jam hanya diam.

Aku menatap pigura di tangannya, lalu beralih ke kalender dekat ranjang yang tanggal-tanggalnya telah ditandari sebanyak tujuh puluh sembilan hari. Ah, tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Artinya ini sudah masuk hari ke delapan puluh—sejak kematianku. Masih ada dua puluh hari lagi yang tersisa untukku bisa tinggal di dunia ini sebelum kembali.

Aku tersenyum sedih, lalu mencoba berbaring di antara lekukan tubuh Sasuke yang menghadap ke samping.

Ah, bahkan lekukan tubuhnya terasa pas. Kami berpadu dengan sempurna, saling mengisi—tapi takdir tampaknya tidak merestui.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraba wajahnya—tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyentuhnya sementara sekarang kami berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dua puluh hari lagi—hanya itu waktu yang tersisa bagiku untuk ada di dunia ini. Dan setelahnya, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi sampai waktunya tiba.

Maka dari itu, aku di sini.

Berbaring di antara lekukan tubuhnya, menghadapnya, memandang wajahnya sepanjang malam—sepanjang waktuku yang tersisa.

Aku tidak ingin apapun—karena sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku.

Tapi untuk Sasuke, berbeda. Dia masih hidup, masih bernafas dan jalannya masih panjang.

Uchiha Sasuke bisa melupakanku—ia berhak untuk bahagia.

Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya—Bagaimana jika aku masih hidup?

Bagaimana jika aku masih ada di dunia ini dan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya?

Bagaimana jika aku masih bisa merabanya?

Atau bagaimana jika aku berada di sisinya dan masih terlihat olehnya?

Bagaimana jika takdir masih berpihak pada kami.

Apa semuanya akan berbeda? Dan kurasa, jawabannya— _ya_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Fict_ tanpa dialog. Ini aneh banget. haha

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
